Cats and Canaries
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Kilguin AU, Killer works in Kidd's Cat Palace and Penguin works in the Bird hospital next door, but what happens when they fall in love and everything goes crazy! Get ready fro humor, love, fluff, smut, co-worker comedy, and everything beautiful (Yaoi!)There is an extra bit of fluff since this a birthday gift for my friend Leena !


**Aries: This is a shout out to my gal Leena for her b-day!~ This will be a nice little one shot for my kouhai, Leena~! The fluff level is so real in this though as well as some smut but ya know, that's life! Hope you love it everyone~! Yes there's a Steven Universe in the use of names and for good fun since I kinda sucked at cat names!**

 **WARNING: YAOI (Male x Male), cursing, smut, and SPIDERS~! XD So you no like then don't read~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece at all~ or Steven Universe**

 **~enjoy**

* * *

Cats and Canaries

His hair was bright like sunlight, it was so pretty that Penguin paused his song, his eyes widening as he saw the blonde man across the street in a window. At first he had thought it had been another cat passing by on the window, but there was darker coloured skin that accompanied the brightly hued hair. The tanned man across the way from a window turned, that was when the tresses of his long hair parted and turned to reveal a slightly scarred face that seemed to grace the earth. What was happening to him? Why was he so fixated on this man? Then, the man with golden haired seemed to look in his direction and held up one arm that didn't have a cat and waved a little. Penguin swear his heart went faster and without thinking about it he ran to the side of the window to hide from the other man's sight.

"Yo, why you on the floor?" asked the orange haired male as he walked in, and Penguin quickly whispered with urgency, "Don't go in front of the window!" His friend Shachi gave him a weird look as he crouched and asked with a curious look, "What's wrong Pen?" Despite Penguin asking him not to, the man peeked over the window sill and then seemed to wave, probably to the other man. He apparently yelled out the window, "Morning Killer, Where's Heat and Wire at?" Penguin whipped his head confused, and whispered raspily at him in anger, "What? How do you know him!?" Shachi looked down confused then had a smile on his face, "He's the second owner of Kid's Cats Care, I can't believe you don't know who owns the store next to you and Law's!" Penguin made a face, and responded in a whisper, "You know we are bu-Oi, listen to me!" Shachi seemed to be listening out the window and Penguin seemed to barely anything, but his voice was very deep.

It was the kind of voice that sent shivers down your spine and back up again, the sound interesting all on its own. Shachi seemed to be listening and said back, "Yeah! That guy is named Penguin, he's the shy guy I was telling you about! And! He's totally single and ready to min-AH! OW PEN THAT HURT!" Penguin had jumped up from his spot and kicked Shachi with a semi red face, god that was so embarrassing! Why were they even friends?! "Shachi! You don't shout that stuff out the window!" He said with another kick to the other hatted male who let out a quick pained, "Et tu Bro!?" Penguin face palmed his face snickering as he kicked him once more, "Really, a Julius Caesar reference? You are so cheesy. Why do I hang out with you?" Shachi crawled up to the window sill and looked up and said with a pearly smile, "My great sense of humor and the fact that I am the best wingman ever!" Penguin snorted and said, "Maybe the best one of us to eat all the damn chicken wings when we get any!"

Suddenly, there was a low chuckle of laughter from the other side and Penguin felt his face heat up when he realized totally forgot about Killer watching him fight. He turned to see the man had let go of the cat, his tanned arms laying on the bottom of the window leisurely, one hand up to his face laughing, Penguin's face warming when he managed to see a little of the man's eyes. The blonde man's eyes were like an enriched emerald, like groove of secrets, and it made Penguin feel the need to look closer at them. "You two fight like brothers," Killer said, but there was an underlying question in it, and Shachi answered since he felt unable to answer anyway, "Pretty much! Grown up with Pen since we were little." Killer's smile was blinding, contrasting against his darker skin and that confused Penguin, because how could one man be so beautiful? Then there was the unnerving way that the man's hair fell in front of his eyes, his true intentions hidden from the world. This blonde was an embodiment of mystery and drew Penguin close like a flame, it was beautiful yet so strange.

"Oi Penguin, we got an emergency here, need you in here NOW!" Penguin recognized Law's voice and ran in an instant, "coming!" Penguin worked in a bird hospital which was just not the place to have a cat daycare next to it, but luckily there had been no incidents so far. The cat daycare came only a few months ago, but Penguin had only met a few people being very busy as he was with the bird hospital. He turned back before he left and was able to shout at the man, "Nice to meet you!" He gave a single wave and he swore his heart thumped hard when he saw the man raise his hand up to wave goodbye and a bright smile as he replied semi loudly, "Nice meeting you too." Penguin smiled brightly, and ran when Law yelled his name and for an item to bring to the operation.

* * *

It was around two weeks later that he saw this Killer again, he had been in the same room from before. After their first meeting Penguin would come into the room and always look for the man in the other window, he saw other people who worked at the cat daycare, but never the blonde man. After about a week he rationalized that he had just been flustered in front of hot man, that he could be a terrible guy and didn't deserve him trying so hard to catch his attention, but Penguin's told him this guy wasn't a bad man. After all, the man worked in a cat daycare, it would be extremely difficult to be a bad person and work with cats. Right now though, Penguin didn't care about that as he played with his favorite little bird, a new bird who seemed to love it here as he rehabilitated his wings. It was a black feathered cockatoo, an odd find in this part of the world, his name was Jean Bart and he was growing on them at the bird hospital. Penguin extended his fingers and cooed to the big bird who seemed a little hesitant to jump from a high height with his wings.

"Come on buddy, you can do it," Penguin said with a smile and cooed at him again, the bird cooing back a little, his eyes more attentive then before. The bells around Jean Bart's talon rang as he jumped, but he fell a little short so he reached out further and caught the bird who cooed at him, fluttering his wings a little. He must have ruffled them and Penguin said, "Wow, you flew a little further than usual today, see I knew you could do it! Whose an awesome cockatoo? Jean Bart is." His fingers gently parting the feathers for a quick scratch of his head as the bird made another noise of contentment, gently biting at his finger playfully. A sudden breeze from the window made Jean Bart ruffle his feathers again, it seemed like he wanted to fly, "You'll fly again soon buddy." He scratched the black feathered mohawk and held the cockatoo close as he went to shut the window, it might be too much wind and ruin Bart's good work.

"Hello, lovely breeze today isn't it?" he heard and Penguin's head snapped up to see the blonde from before, he did not lay his arms on the windowsill, because the man held two baby kittens in his arms who were playing with his long hair. They were mewling sweetly and Penguin couldn't help the smile on his face, especially when he got to see the blonde he had been looking for the last week like crazy. "Hello to you too Mr. Killer. I am actually hoping it gets to being fall weather," the hatted male said with an honest smile, his attention averted as Jean Bart cooed in his arms and buried his face into him. The black haired bird turned at the sound of mewling cats and made an odd head movement that had Penguin snickering and Killer seemed amused too. The cockatoo couldn't fly, but he still did many bird like things, he ruffled his feathers and tried to climb up to Penguin's shoulder. The hatted male looked with his eyes where the black bird would be on his shoulders and he said with a little laugh, "What are you doing Bart? You don't usually get up on my shoulder."

Killer laughed as he adjusted the small kittens he had to the floor, one small calico and the other had been a fluffy white fur ball, they had been adorable. The blonde said as he leaned on the window in a familiar posture from yesterday and he said, "Your bird friend is staring me down." Penguin laughed and turned a little to look at the bird whose gaze really was fixed on Killer, Penguin apologized, "I am so sorry about that, I think he's intimidated by your hair!" The hatted male smiled at his own comment as Killer snickered at it, his gaze turning behind him for a second and then back again. There was a ruffle of feathers and the sound of bells from Penguin's side as he heard the bird very close to him, his attention to the bird a little on his shoulder. "What are yo-" he started to say but was cut off by a screech practically in his ear and he laughed as he felt the bird shove his face into Penguin's cheek.

He heard the other man laugh heartily, "He must really like you huh?" Penguin sighed and said, "I really think he is going to stay here with all of us as a permanent bird resident, he is such a good boy after all." He reached to pet the bird a little and was met by a little love bite before rubbing his head on the finger, he made another sound, ruffling his feathers, Penguin assumed he wanted to go back in his cage, and Killer seemed to have disappeared in an instant talking to probably a kitten on the floor. The beautiful sunlit mop appeared again and his hand held the white fluffy kitten that mewled cutely and reached up to touch more of Killer, his little white paw contrasting with the man's long sleeved shirt. It was fall time and it was was getting cold enough to wear jackets, and he was wearing a very tight black shirt which had cat fur on it.

"Um," the words brought Penguin to look at the man who seemed to be shyly inquiring something, "Yes?" Penguin had replied and the blonde asked, "Can I touch a bird, like pet one?" The hatted male smiled, "of course! You can come over anytime and pet them, just not with a cat," Penguin said with a mirthful smile and the man asked, "What about right now?" Penguin was thrown off and asked, "Right now? Aren't you working?" Killer turned around and shouted a name, and the blue haired man that Shachi hung out with called Heat came in the room. Apparently he was to look after the kitten as Killer pushed open the window and crawled out of it, and Penguin realized he was walking over to pet a bird right now! Penguin looked over at Bart and cooed at him to come down from his new perch, but his beady bird eyes stared straight at Killer.

"You'll have to come through this window, I don't want him to fall out. He kinda seems like he doesn't like you, but I can't really tell," Penguin said as the blonde reached his window and the man asked, "So it's okay to crawl through your window then?" The hatted male nodded and pet Bart hoping it would grab his attention, but the bird was just staring and so was Penguin as the man's voice was so close compared to before. That initial reaction he got the first time he heard it came back again as the man strode closer, his blonde hair brighter than before and the man was...fucking tall! "Oh wow, you are a lot taller this close up," he commented and the man made a smile and replied, "I get that a lot." The man's voice was rich and sweet sounding, almost gravelly, it was hard not to swoon at it.

"So his name is Bart?" the blonde man asked, his golden hair shuffling to show eyes, and not just any eyes. Killer's eyes were a breath taking green, their color so vibrant that Penguin made a choked breath and he felt his ears burn slightly. The blonde didn't seem to notice at all so Penguin tried to focus on the subject at hand, "His name is Jean Bart, he's a cockatoo. We found him in a very bad place with mafia men who had chained up his wings for years, we are trying to help him fly again." Penguin made a noise to Bart that this time caught the bird's attention as he held his hand in a cradle for the bird to jump to. The bird ruffled his feathers as he hopped unto his hand and Penguin cooed to him and the bird responded back.

"Here, hold out a finger," said Penguin softly as to not scare the bird, Killer's expression in awe as he did so. Penguin gently reached up to hold the hand which was embarrassing, but Penguin could handle helping people connect with birds. "Now just go with the flow and don't be to rough okay," he gently guided the hand over to Bart who stared at the hand and flicked his beady eyed gaze back to Penguin who was smiling at him and whispering, "Whose a good boy Bart?" The bird cooed softly in reply as the finger guided by Penguin's brushed the birds feathers and Penguin saw Killer's expression soften and a small smile appearing on his face. "That's a good boy Bart," Penguin responded softly as Killer's hand retracted and Penguin felt the man's hand turn in their hand hold so it was now a handshake. "Thank you very much, one of my little childhood fantasies were met today," Killer said sheepishly, those green eyes meeting his own eyes and Penguin smiled, "I'm so glad. I think one of my childhood fantasies is to pet a cat."

"You've never pet a cat?" It was said in confusion and shock and Penguin flushed in embarrassment, "My parents were allergic to them." Killer smiled and asked, "So you wanna come over and pet a cat sometime?"It was an innocent question that made Penguin's stomach seem to flutter and he almost responded, but that was the moment that Law came through the door of the room. The black haired man had his doctor jacket on and a dark red v-neck that showed some of his tattoos on his darkly tanned skin. He wore blue jeans, black boots and atop his shoulder was Bepo, the pure white snow owl. The raven paused in the doorway in mid speech as he came upon a scene where Penguin and Killer were handshaking with Bart upon his shoulder.

Penguin felt the blood rush to his face as he scrambled to get out an explanation before the man got the wrong idea about what his co-worker was doing during work hours. "LAW! Killer wanted to pet Bart and he was about to go back to work," the hatted male said quickly and Law spoke, "I need you Penguin, we gotta pick up a falcon whose terrorizing some people at the Alabasta mansion." Penguin gave a confused look, "isn't this the fifth time we've tried to get him?" Law shrugged, "They apparently want to keep it this time, it has grown fond of the heir of the house, little miss Vivi-ya~" Penguin sighed, "Finally, it's about time that they just kept the bird." Law smirked and then there was a pause before the raven said, "How long are you two gonna keep your hands together?"

"Oh," the hatted male said in surprise, he had been so comfortable in the warm hand that he had forgotten that they were even linking hands. The blonde detached himself and nodded his head briefly, "Dr. Law," he muttered as he bowed his head slightly as he went to the window and Bart ruffled his wings and the bells on his talons made a noise as Killer went through the window giving a smile to them as he ran back over to the cat daycare. "So," Law started and Penguin straightened his back and rushed past him, "Hurry up Law, we have a bird to catch." He heard Law chuckle at him, but say nothing more on the subject.

* * *

"Oh hello there," the Penguin jumped shocked, the item barely in his hand almost fell, Penguin other hand holding where his heart would be, "Oh my goodness, you scared me so bad!" He turned around to see the blonde man with a cart full of multiple bags of cat food, and he smiled at the bags, "I see you were stuck doing the shopping for work right?" The blonde had his hair back in a ponytail, a hair style that Penguin had never seen, his hair still very long in the front that it still hid his eyes. He hadn't seen the man in in a week or so and here they were meeting in a strange place. Killer smirked and replied, "They also sent Wire, that guy who wears all the black and is really tall that hangs around your friend Shachi, he is getting the groceries, I am getting the cat stuff." Penguin asked curiously, "Which is better to get? Cat stuff or groceries?"

The man paused a second before replying quickly,"definitely cat stuff." The response seemed very confident and Penguin snorted, "It's the other way for us, bird stuff is much harder to find so we have to go to two different stores." Killer looked interested, "So where do you shop for the bird stuff then?" Penguin smirked a little and replied, "A place called 'Owl You Need', it's embarrassing to go into that store every time." Killer laughed a little and asked, "Does that mean you aren't shopping for work now?" Penguin nodded and said, "Yeah, I am just shopping for home." Killer seemed to contemplate that and he asked, "Would you like to go get some coffee then since you are free?" Penguin felt his ears warm up, "Wait, aren't you working? You can't just skip out on work!" Killer smiled, "I'm fine." The blonde pulled out his phone and seemed to text something and he looked up and said, "It was almost the end of my shift anyway, but if we go for coffee can we go in your car, because Wire kinda needs mine to get the groceries back."

Penguin felt himself blush a little, but he asked, "Does it have to be coffee?" Killer looked perplexed and said, "No, it doesn't have to be? What do you have in mind?" The hatted male shifted from one foot to another, telling himself friends eat together all the time and convinced himself that this outing wouldn't be super awkward. Boy, had he been wrong! Fast forward an hour later with both men sitting in a frozen yogurt shop, the blonde sitting with an orange creamsicle flavor with chocolate and some other toppings and Penguin sat with a cookies and cream filled to the brim with all sorts of toppings relating to chocolate. They sat their awkwardly in silence, and eventually Penguin broke the silence saying with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry my version of coffee with someone is actually just ice cream." Killer smiled and said, "Ice cream is good, and frozen yogurt is slightly better for your health. Plus, I was craving something orange flavored anyway. Would you like to try a bite of mine before I dive into this?"

Penguin felt his face burn and a single look at the orange treat made him really want to try it, "Sure, would you like a bite of mine?" Killer smiled brightly and said, "Yeah, it looks crazy good." He lifted a spoonful to Penguin and Penguin did the same, they both bit off the ice cream from the other's spoon. Penguin hummed, it tasted like summer all over again. Then, he realized that the gesture they had just done looked so intimate that Penguin couldn't help the blush that came over him. "Um, so did you like the cookies and cream?" the other man hummed and nodded, and finally spoke, "The cookies and cream is perfect with the chocolate chips. What about mine?" Penguin nodded, "it kinda taste like summer." Killer took a bite of his and hummed, Penguin couldn't help watching the movement before he took a bite of his own and hummed as well. It tasted amazing and across from him the blonde smiled brightly with a chuckle, "Tastes like my childhood!"

Penguin chuckled and replied, "Chocolate is my childhood and my adulthood." Killer smiled brightly and said, "What if you mixed the two!" Penguin's eyes opened wide and he quickly joined the blonde in his smily nature, "Oh my gosh, we have to try it!" Penguin got a bit of his frozen yogurt and lifted it to where Killer had taken a bit of orange and said, "Here, you try it first since you thought of it." Wordlessly, the man devoured the two spoons separately, but in fast succession. A grimace appeared on his his face and Penguin started to laugh at his sour expression as the blonde shook his head and gulped it down saying in a broken rasp, "I was wrong. I was so wrong, never again!" Penguin couldn't hold back his bark of laughter as he asked, "Was it that bad?" Killer nodded, "Yes, and I suggest not following my example, because it is just terrible. It tasted like a mistake." Penguin smirked, "Well, it was your idea."

Killer had a lopsided grin as he said, "I should've had you taste it first," Penguin snorted and replied, "Wow, that's quite mean." Killer shrugged and ate another bite saying, "So is laughing at me for trying it." Penguin had a little chuckle again and said, "It's hard not to laugh when you kept making those faces and you just had that look of pure regret after all that build up towards a great taste." Killer smiled nicely and said with a sickly sweet voice, "Do you still want to try it?" Penguin raised an eyebrow and said, "Nope, I am good." Killer smiled and then made a very thought provoked face that made Penguin silence himself, he waited for Killer to ask whatever he seemed to work out in his head. "Would you," Killer started then stopped and started again, "Would you like to pet one of my cats at home?" It was an offer and he saw the blonde's face start to warm slightly on his cheeks and Penguin himself felt a little blush on his ears.

Saying yes would mean he would be in the man's home alone, something that thrilled and terrified him at the same time, to be alone with this man anywhere seemed to be a bit dangerous. The question was whether or not he liked that danger, he saw Killer quickly play with his hair in his tan fingers. It was an odd movement especially as the man's voice was so calm, "I mean...just to pet the cats since you've never really played with one...they are real nice...i-i have two of them...one named Steven and the other is named Greg...They are like father and son and Steven likes to run around alot and Greg likes to lounge around and likes water an-" "I'll go," Penguin said softly with a smile, Killer's big cat spiel stopped and the tension in his shoulders seemed to ease out. Penguin stood up with a smile then paused, "I should probably eat this before i drive." Killer smirked and said, "I can spoon feed you," and Penguin felt his face flush as he imagined that scenario.

"I'll just eat it really quickly, i was getting tired of it anyway!" Penguin announced, scarfing down a few more bites before throwing it away.

* * *

"They are so soft," Penguin spoke softly, his hands rubbing against the fur of Greg's brown belly, the cat purring contentedly and Steven, the smaller brown cat, running and watching Penguin from a distance on a chair before leaping down and running to surround Penguin, mewling nicely beneath him. Killer's house was a modest apartment, perfect room for a bachelor and his two kitty compadres, and it was rather nice for what Killer said the rent was. Penguin lived with Shachi and their apartment wasn't this nice and they paid double where they lived. Killer was watching him as he cooked something on the stove, in the car, Penguin had doubted his cooking skills and ended up planning to stay for dinner. Penguin aid his head on the cat, feeling Steven ruffling with the small red ball of cotton on his hat. "Careful, he'll rip up your hat! He's done that to a few of mine, and he's been staring at your hat ever since you've walked in," Killer said from in the kitchen, and Penguin looked up to see that indeed the small kitten was watching the hat very intently.

Penguin decided he should take it off, His ears numb from being covered and his red short hair undoubtably a mess. He shook his hair and the sounds of clinging seemed to draw Killer's attention from his stove back to where Penguin was. The blonde freezing as red hair, the shade of the bloody sunset in Australia, came into view. The hair short and punkish, only toned down by gentle eyes as Penguin paid no mind to what Killer thought and kept playing with the kitten. Killer felt his fingers twitch again, he stilled them in an instant, a habit he had picked up since he had met the hatted male. The eager fingers wanting to touch the man anywhere and everywhere, but he simply could not for fear that Penguin did not reciprocate his feelings. Killer felt himself sigh as he turned back to check on his spaghetti then turned again, his eyes fixated on the ear piercings, the way the silver adorned the paler man's ears, taunting him. A lesser man would crumble before such temptation, but Killer was patient, he would wait as long as he had to to woo Penguin.

Usually Killer did not like the word 'woo', it sounded dumb and stupid, so old fashioned, but as his gaze slipped back over to the cute sight of Penguin playing with Greg, who did play along and actually tried to bat at the feather Penguin was baiting him with, he realized it was exactly what he was doing. He was okay with this slow process, he wanted Penguin to love him before he did anything potentially dangerous. Another glance from behind his blonde hair showed Penguin laying next to Greg on the floor and Steven playing with the toy in Penguin's hand, and he knew this was gonna be a lot harder than he thought as his hand clutched for his phone and took a small picture of Penguin with the cats.

* * *

It had become a thing, meeting with Killer on the weekend to play with the cats, Killer would cook something and Penguin would bring ice cream. It was their thing, it was their time, it was their special day, and Penguin felt his heart warm as he realized it was almost the weekend. They had been having these interesting meetings for about two months and Penguin had learned so much more about Killer, and the more he found out about the man the more he fell deeper in love with him. Yes, Penguin started admitting it to himself from the first sight that Killer was attractive and definitely beautiful, and when the first conversation they had had together, Penguin had felt his control of his emotions slip away. Love, he could deny it any longer, it was simply the truth, he just knew. Every glance of blonde hair or cats would remind him of Killer, windows and ice cream too. They all made him feel warm and made his heart fuzzy, he walked into his apartment and paused as he saw two extra pairs of shoes. In an instant he recognized these two shoes and who they belonged to, and as he heard a groan from another part of the house and a sound of the bed, he felt his face flush brightly. His whole body froze, whether it was shock from realization or mortification from hearing his childhood best friend in such a way, he didn't know, but as soon as he found the will to move again, he could not shut his apartment door fast enough.

Those shoes, black ones, both very lacy and from different people, very much male shoes, one a pair of high heel boots, the other low cut ones. They were familiar because he had seen them before at Kidd's Cat Palace...they belonged to Wire and Heat. Penguin felt his face flush, he had been actually supposed to work till 8, but got off a few hours early, what a terrible decision that was. He wasn't angry as much as he was mortified, his childhood friend had failed to mention that he was fucking 2 people in their apartment without a single notification. Maybe it was a random thing that just happened, but Penguin doubted that and he brought out his phone, he needed to get out of here. His eyes went to one recently texted contact, Killer and he dialed the number. He knew the Cat Palace was closed on Fridays and usually Kid was enough to handle the shop so Killer often got off free on Friday. So did Heat and Wire it seems, the thought making him remember the noises and want to die of embarrassment.

"Hello," the blonde answered and Penguin let out a sigh, "Thank gosh, you picked up." Killer asked in a concerned voice, "Is something wrong?" Penguin nodded, but realized the other man was not here and just said, "Yeah, anyway I can come over for a few hours...it's Shachi and...it's easier to explain if I came over, if that's okay." It was a question and the blonde answered in a calm manner as usual, "Sure, I was just reading a book, wasn't expecting you to call since you usually work later than this." Penguin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "If only I had today, if only, anyway I am coming over then," and with that Penguin hopped in his car, not even bothering to change out of his work uniform.

* * *

"Sorry to barge in on you like this when it's not Saturday," Penguin said quietly and Killer hummed as he let in Penguin, shutting the door quickly as Steven raised to it, but the brown haired cat jumped up upon a chair near Penguin and mewled softly, the hatted male smiling as he took off his hat. It was natural now as he hid the hat in the closet shelf and shut the door, the cat's fiocus shifting from the hat to Penguin. Even the lazy Greg walked over to the foyer to greet Penguin with a small wave of his tail, Penguin smiled as he took off his shoes and pet them lovingly. Killer smiled too as he watched Penguin, his fingers twitching again before settling, "So why the quick call?" The question seemed to get Penguin's attention back onto the blonde and he sighed, "You know Heat and Wire obviously are friends with Shachi right?" Killer nodded watching as the red head plopped on his couch in obvious exhaustion as he continued, "Well they are a little more than friends because I heard them all fucking in Shachi's room as soon as I walked in."

Killer stilled, oh, so that was why huh. "l see. That would be rather embarrassing to deal with," and he saw Penguin's hands cup his face as he muttered, "You have no idea." It was a very fatigued statement and the man seemed tired so Killer said, "Why don't you take a nap? You are obviously tired." Penguin seemed to concede as he rolled over and said, "thanks for understanding and for lending me your couch." Killer paused and turned, asking suddenly before he moved away, "Is it the fact they are fucking together that bugs you or..?" He droned off, he wanted to know how Penguin felt about the situation, his heart lurching a little at the thought of the man being disgusted by males together. He severely hoped that was not the case, Penguin sighed and said softly, "Well, Shachi tells me everything...we've been friends forever telling each other everything, so it kinda hurts me to think that he wouldn't tell me this...even lying by saying he just had someone would've been better than not knowing anything about it...do you..." Penguin seemed to have trouble continuing, "do you think he didn't trust me? Did he think I would be mad at him or something? Did he think he had to hide it from me? Why did he not tell me anything?," the last word sounded broken and the red haired male curled a little into himself and Killer's eyes widened as he heard the man breathing harsher on his couch.

The blonde was over there quickly and heard a sniff and he felt his whole body move on its own, his arms reaching out to grab hold of the man and sit him up. The moment the red haired male's face came into view Killer felt his heart clench, Penguin's face was covered by one of his hands and he heard the man choke out, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry..." In an instant the blonde wrapped his arms around the other male without a single thought and his hand on the red head's back moved in a small motion. "It's not your fault," those were the only words that the blonde said softly and that seemed to break the other man down, he felt the hiccups of sobs, how long did he stay there? It was so long yet so short as his hands felt the man subtly, the smallness of his back, how fragile yet how tough it seemed. To get to a point where the red head could cry on his shoulders, they had reached a certain level of friendship and that pleased Killer as much as Penguin crying in general displeased him.

He silently plotted to kill Heat and Wire yet thanked them for this, it was as though his mind and heart were clashing. He held Penguin tighter, the warmth of his body calming him and Penguin also seemed to be calming down. "Are you okay now?" asked the blonde softly and felt the other's hands grip the back of his shirt tightly as he seemed to whisper softly, "Can I stay here...just a little longer." Killer smiled and said, "Of course." He looked to the side of the couch cushion to see Steven staring at him with a small meow that made Penguin part, his eyes still watery, but below his eyes were red with irritation. Despite his saddened appearance, a smile appeared as he reached up to pet the small kitten who had certainly grown to love Penguin, something that Killer was very content with. He also reached up to pet the cat as he spoke, "Did you know that petting a cat relieves stress?" Penguin responded as he pet the cat, "Yes, I knew that." His stroked on the cat were well received as Steven pawed at him for more petting and started to purr contentedly.

Killer chuckled, the blonde sitting on his knees and the red head in a side position, still in his white jumpsuit uniform, Killer felt his hand twitch again, but once again held back and instead offered the man a drink of water and had a pleasant conversation till 8, Penguin begrudgingly going back home to sort out things with Shachi guessing that the orange haired man would remember when his roommate was coming home.

* * *

"Hi Killer! What's for dinner tonight because I got your favorite sherbert, orange sherbert!" the hatted male said as Killer opened the door and the blonde felt himself overwhelmed with intensity of Penguin's cuteness to day, he smiled back with a warmth in his heart. "That sounds wonderful," Killer said and quickly shut the door as he heard the scampering of little feet, the little cats running over to Penguin, even Greg had run up to Penguin eager to be petted. The red haired male took off his shoes and quickly put his hat on the table as he often did, Killer's hand twitched as he saw the red hair, even brighter than usual. "Did everything go alright yesterday after you went home?" Killer asked softly and the red haired male smiled, "Yeah." Penguin remembered it all very well from the moment he walked in the door. Shachi had noticed that something was wrong with his best friend and they had fought, him asking why he had hid it from him. Shachi admitted that it was the first time something like that had ever happened when those two hung out with. Apparently a poker game that they had been having with some snacks proved to be the downfall of their sexual tension, something that blew Penguin's mind how fast they completely changed their relationship.

Shachi had cried into Penguin's arms asking him and pleading that he not hate him and that he was sorry. That was the thing with Shachi, the man truly looked like a heartless bastard when he talked to people, but in all reality, Shachi had the biggest heart and was one of the most loyal people Penguin had ever known, so of course he forgave the orange haired man. He had never been angry, but he had been just so confused as to how things changed so fast, Penguin took a look behind him at Killer who scratched Greg with a smile. The red head felt his heart flutter in his chest and a smile appear on his face without him wanting to, and the moment that Killer turned to him, Penguin swiveled his head and said, "I'm going to use the restroom."

The blonde watched Penguin go around the corner and sighed, when Penguin had left to go home, Killer had called up Heat and Wire and met them both. He had had a very rather unpleasant conversation in the junkyard nearby. Let's just say they were both very sorry about what they did, frightening the poor roommate of their lover. The blonde sighed, happy that the pale man had made up with his friend, his heart warming as he remembered yesterday. Perhaps he could maintain that level of skin to skin contact today as well, he could only hope. His fingers threaded through Greg's fur and he went to wash his hands and make dinner, he was pretty hungry and he bet Penguin was too.

* * *

3 months had passed and Penguin couldn't help but admit it, he was head over heels in love with the blonde, he now stayed over at Killer's on the weekends, especially since Shachi, Wire and Heat got together on the weekends now. Penguin had tried to stay there one weekend and it was the most awkward thing ever, and he had been a fourth wheel to a relationship, a fourth wheel! It was a laughable thought, but he had to admit that going over to Killer's apartment was way better. For one thing he had started checking out Killer ever since that day, there was definitely sexual tension there, but Penguin couldn't be for sure whether or not it was just him thinking that. Killer was always so cool headed and had a very good poker face, which Penguin had figured out one night when Killer had completely destroyed him a few poker games, so he couldn't tell what the man's feelings were at all.

He never quite knew when he had started falling for the man, but it was certainly brought to his attention since gender never much mattered in a relationship especially...his eyes trailed up Killer who stood in the kitchen cooking something that smelled great, perhaps it was tomato soup and grilled cheese. Snow had fallen just recently, the glistening of white outside the window, winter was almost at it's end, but it still seemed to be giving spring a fight. The cold weather had practically frozen Penguin's toes as he had run into Killer's apartment, watching as the cats looked curiously at his snowy boots, his whole body coiled up in the couch trying to regain warmth. He loved the cold weather, but he also liked not freezing to death.

"It'll be a few minutes, but it's almost done," Killer commented, the man looking over his shoulder and Penguin felt his heart jump a little as he saw those green eyes for another second. Whenever Killer wore his hair in a ponytail like he did today, sometimes Penguin could see glimpses of those eyes that could melt him if he stared at them too long. Today the red head felt his heart jump as he saw the way the man looked today, the blonde wearing a long sleeved dark grey sweater, the sleeves were cute as they covered some of his hands. He wore dark blue jeans that were baggy, the blonde looked comfortable, and in a sense beautifully domestic if you add the fact that he had fretted so much about how red Penguin was when he came into his home.

Home, Penguin found himself at home here, there was a place for his toothbrush and a place for books he would read, it was his home away from home. He relaxed into the couch more as his fingers felt less cold. The numbness in them had disappeared enough to flex them without feeling pain. Steven and Greg seemed to run from Killer's bedroom and seemed to be chasing each other, it was cute, something he had grown accustomed to. "Thank you for cooking lunch for me, sorry for barging in a little earlier than usual. Law loves the cold, but even he has sympathy for us so we can get home before the snow storm hits," Penguin said and Killer perked up slightly, "What are you talking about? There's a snowstorm coming?" Penguin took the remote on the TV and turned it to a weather service and the words snow storm perked Killer to leave his cooking quickly.

With one look the blonde commented, "Damn, lucky I went shopping then, but if the power goes down we are screwed on any good food. I have water bottles though so we should be okay on water if anything happens." Penguin raised an eyebrow, "You think it's gonna be that bad? They are saying it will be a weak snowstorm though." Killer made a face, "Winter shall have it's last blowout, I don't trust them to predict it right." The red head barked a bit of laughter as Steven jumped up to stare at him, his eyes wondering over to look at the cat with a smile, "Hey there Stevie, how are ya?" The cat said nothing, just stared at him in a pleading look, which caused Penguin to kiss the cat's head and scratch lightly at his neck, "You are so cute~." Penguin cooed at the cat as he reached over and grabbed a blanket to wrap the cat and him in.

Killer took a single look behind him at the little cat call, and saw the cutest thing that was killing him, the red head cuddled up smiling as he pet Steven who had popped out from the covers to face him. Killer felt his hands flinch again, and cursed himself, it was becoming harder for him to say the words he had been wanting to say to the red head for so long. "I want to go out with you,' 'I like you,' or even a 'I think you are the cutest thing ever that walked the planet.' None of those were able to leave his lips and he couldn't even count how many times the thoughts crossed his mind, and even Kidd called him a coward and Killer agreed. He was weak when it came to the pale man, he was his vulnerability, his kryptonite, his weak point and he loved and hated that. "Hey Killer!" Penguin said behind him happily and he turned back, "What?" The red head said quickly, "They have the next season of that show we like! The one with the cakes!" The blonde's eyes widened, "Wait you mean that one we watched last weekend?" Penguin laughed and nodded, "I knew you'd be excited! Hurry up, it looks like the teams are split up differently!"

Killer felt his heart lurch in such a great way, Penguin made life so much more fun, so full of life. Before Penguin, Killer didn't think anyone would really, well for a better word for it, want him. Everyone always expected him to be something he wasn't when they met, and he would hate to see how their expressions would fall as they learned about him, but Penguin was different. He was always so interesting and interested in the things Killer was knowledgable, plus Penguin was truly one of a kind. He scooped out a bit of soup inside some bowls and brought a bag of cheddar cheese to put in their tomato soup, Penguin's eyes lighting up at the sight which made Killer smile. They sat next to each other and Penguin threw him part of his blanket which Killer took gladly with a smile, the cats both snuggling next to them in between. It was possibly one of Killer's favorite moments ever, it was so perfectly domestic, something he had craved from his own lack of family life, and he couldn't think of anyone better to spend it with.

* * *

"Umm...Hey Killer...," Penguin asked softly as Killer chewed on his sandwich, the man humming as he ate his food, time had passed and now it was 1 month later, it was February 4th. It had been a sunny Friday and Penguin had gotten the day off from work, and the red haired man felt himself panicking as he spoke a little more, "Ummm...I really like you alot...like not just a friend..., but you know...umm...oh gosh, this is embarrassing..." The hatted male blushed as he heard the blonde coughing, he hid his face in his hands and didn't even look up to see the blonde. The blonde was shocked, then he felt his face flush as he tried to speak normally, but seeing Penguin hiding his face looked to adorable, "...Don't be embarrassed because I like you like that too. I actually.." Killer chuckled which caused the pale male to look up, the red face something that made the blonde's heart pump loudly in his ears as he continued more hushed, "I thought I might scare you away if I had said that the first time I saw you."

The hatted male caught onto the meaning of those words and flushed so red as he said in shock, "What!? Seriously that long?" Killer smirked and asked, "What? It's hard to resist a man who is a bird whisperer plus I had seen you before with the birds and thought you were pretty amazing. So when you'd fall for me then huh?" The hatted male remembered how he felt the first time he saw the blonde, he had been very interested, but not fully invested until, "the grocery store incident with the frozen yogurt afterwards." Killer smiled super brightly and asked with a soft voice as his hand encased Penguin's hand, the hatted male flushing a little as he looked at their hand hold, the warmth so wonderful and contrasting from the shake her had been drinking.

"Will you go out with me Penguin?" the red head laughed a little as he hid his face with one hand confusing the blonde, before the shorter male spoke, "of course!" Killer felt his heart leap when Penguin's fingers turned to grip his in a proper hand holding position as he said with a smile, "It would be practically crazy me to resist an incredible sexy cat whisperer who also can cook!" Killer snickered a little at that as he leaned in a little, "So you think I am sexy huh?" Penguin responded, "Never a doubt in my mind ever on that, but more importantly," Killer smiled easily as the next line made him laugh, "So what do you wanna do for Valentine's day?"

* * *

"What are you talking about?" asked Penguin as he read a book, the blonde had his face dug in Penguin's stomach, hugging him in a pouting way. Penguin had learned that this is how Killer dealt with something that disturbed him, it was very cute and Penguin loved it secretly though he'd never tell Killer lest the man think he reveled in his misery. "Kid said you probably hate my goatee, do you hate it?" asked Killer, his words muffled into the red head's stomach the warmth of the words making him giggle slightly, "Are you silly? Since when have you listened to what your coworkers think? I will tell you the truth though, I am secretly jealous of your goatee." The words were said teasingly with a mocking nature and when the blonde didn't respond, Penguin sighed and said, "I really love your goatee, you look handsome with it."

The blonde looked up now with a small smile, "Really?" Penguin laughed, "oh course, it's a part of you and I love all of you. Plus," he reached down to cup Killer's head and make the man try to sit as he placed his book behind him. His hands found themselves buried in the soft hairs of the blonde goatee, "It's so floofy~!" Killer seemed to enjoy the treatment, even if the man made an arched eyebrow at him, "Is it really?" Penguin smiled and kissed the man on the cheek, "I would not lie to you and you know that." Killer hummed softly and the red head saw the man's cheeks turn a little pink. Penguin loved how abashed Killer always was, the smallest compliments making him smile, though Penguin was the same. The fluffy blonde goatee made him happy, so much so, it was a beautiful sweet look to him.

"I know that," Killer said with a small kiss upon his lips and Penguin smiled shyly, the moment they parted, their heads touched softly. "I really love you, you know," the words were said softly by the blonde and Penguin felt his whole heart melt and felt his face flush. It was the first time he had said those words to him, and Penguin could tell they were not said on the fly, these were genuine and heartfelt. After a second he said it back, his eyes meeting with those green ones that made his heart do flips so easily, "I do too." The smile on Killer's face was something that made his heart thump even louder, his eyes saving those words and the face that went with receiving them. "Are you sure you like my goatee though," the small little worrying Killer he loved back in those eyes and the red chuckled as the cats came to console him instead.

* * *

"Happy birthday Shach!" said Penguin as he hugged his former roommate, he had officially moved into Killer's house a few weeks ago and Wire and Heat had taken his place. "Hey Pen, it's good to see ya! Dude! Is this a dolphin plushie!? You always know what I want!" Shachi exclaimed as his eyes lit up, it was a stuffed dolphin for him and Penguin laughed saying, "I know you the longest, so I should hope I know you pretty well. Also, question, will Heat and Wire getting angry when you give that thing more attention then them?" Shachi punched him in the arm and he chuckled, "What about Killer? Couldn't make it cause of work huh? Well here's a question, have you two...done the deed?" Penguin gave him a blank look and put his hand out and said," I don't think you deserve that dolphin plush anymore, you are not a good kid."

Shachi held the dolphin closer, but said with a smirk, "Wow, you've dated for like 6 months and haven't even gotten anywhere!? Wow, Pen." Penguin glared at him and said, "You know why Shachi, don't look at me like that!" Shachi shrugged and ran back over to Kidd and Law who stood next to each other teasing one another, the sexual tension almost tangible. Shachi screaming at the top of his lungs, "April 7th bitches!" Penguin smiled at his friends stupid antics as he looked at how the apartment had changed, small things here and there moved or gone. It didn't hurt, but it was kinda bitter sweet, like he was moving on without his best friend. He remembered his own past in a flash, there had been another time like this, where Shachi and him had had lovers. Penguin had moved out of their apartment last time and within a month, the woman he loved started to hate him and completely destroyed his heart buy cheating on him.

Killer knew that wouldn't happen with Killer, but there was that underlying fear of it happening once more. This time he wanted to wait until he was sure, but now he felt so secure whenever he was with Killer. He felt happy and Killer made him feel safer than he ever had, in fact, he was too perfect, too wonderful for someone like himself, how did he ever end up so lucky? He looked at Shachi who stood next to his lovers and apparently was fighting with Kidd over something about the cake. Then, Law said something as usual which made Kidd snap at him, Penguin smiled as he walked over, Bepo the bird in a corner with Jean Bart. He looked at the cake, 25, and he felt himself start to tear up...how the hell were they all so old? Time was flying by too fast, and maybe one day he'd...he's lose Shachi...he was already slipping from his grip. He wanted him to be happy, but this was too much right now for Penguin to handle, he needed to get some fresh air. "Hey Shachi, I am getting stuff at the store, do we need anything else?" he asked and Shachi turned and smiled, "I want hot dogs from our favorite stand, get me 5 of my favorite! Actually just get 5 of every kind of hot dog! Mwahahaha! I will pay you back later when we play some games!"

Penguin snorted a laugh, realizing he had nothing to worry about, no matter how old Shachi got, he still acted like he was 10 years old. "We'll see then," Penguin remarked as he put his shoes on and opened the door, he only walked two feet when he saw Killer run into the apartment complex. "Hey," he said out of breath and Penguin smiled, "Hello yourself, did you run here?" The blonde only nodded and Penguin laughed, "I was gonna stop by Shachi's favorite hot dog stand and get a few for him via his request, I probably need help carrying, I mean if your up to it. The blonde nodded and finally was breathing better, the smile making Penguin smile too. "Of course," Killer was wearing a green tank top and baggy khakis that were camouflage, Penguin eyeing the tan muscles taht showed and he suddenly asked, "How are you so fit? I never see you work out!" Killer laughed and jokingly said, "Do you know how much effort it takes to sweep you off your feet?" Penguin laughed loudly from the comment, definitely giving props to the blonde for that one.

* * *

"PENGUIN!" Killer screamed out his name and in an instant he ran to him, never had he heard such a terrified scream as he turned towards the bathroom he saw Killer in the corner of the bathtub, his eyes never leaving it. On the floor was a small spider, not super small but a medium sized spider and it was right between Killer and Penguin, Penguin started to laugh so hard he was dying, "You big baby! Killer just take a tube of shampoo and smoosh it!" Killer shook his head and said, "Nope! Can't handle spiders, you know this Penguin, I told you that!" The red head smirked and said, "Jeez, you are such a baby, watch it till I get back with a shoe." The blonde said, "Hurry up, I have to pee." Penguin laughed as he went to get the shoe and he heard Killer screech his name, "PENGUIN IT'S MOVING TOWARDS ME! HURRY UP!"

Penguin ran into the room and saw the spider crawling up the side of the tub and whacked it with a shoe, the resounding smack filling the room and Penguin hit again to make sure it was dead. "You are safe now," the red head giggled and Killer made a face and said, "Honey, you know I can't handle spiders." Penguin grimaced and said, "God you know I hate it when you call me honey, call me something cooler than honey please at least and before you say it, not babe." Killer made laughed and said, "but Babe is a male name like Babe Ruth, one of the best baseball guys ever, they even have a candy named after him." The red head just said, "Nope, babe is gross." Killer thought for a moment and said with a smile, "What about prince?" Penguin stared at him and said, "Everytime I hear prince, I think of a pretty boy and I am not pretty."

The blonde crossed the room and hugged Penguin and said softly, "yeah that would only demean you, because you are more than just a pretty face, you are beautiful inside and out!" Penguin flushed and said with a grand voice, "Flattery will not sway my judgement on nicknames, what if I called you baby or something like?" Killer smiled and held his face in his hands and Penguin knew he had a mistake as he saw the way those green eyes sparkled, "What would you call me then?" Penguin thought for a moment as he reached up and touched those golden strands and pulled some towards him and held it to his upper lip and said with a straight face, "my moustache." Killer smiled and asked a little more forcefully, "no, but what would really give to me as a nickname?" The eagerness on his face was genuine and cute, Penguin reached up and said with a smile, "You're like the sunshine to me."

The blonde seemed surprised by the comment and said with a sweet smile, "You are my spider killing hero." Penguin raised and eyebrow and said, "anytime", and then said with a smile, "Your hero requests a reward for saving the prince sunshine." The blonde grasped the red head's head and said softly, "Heroes aren't supposed to ask for rewards, but of course i would oblige to please my sweet hero who saved me." Penguin chuckled as they kissed a little and muttered, "You would have been fine if I hadn't come in and you know it." Killer said with a face of desperation, "No, I would have surely perished my hero." Penguin pouted a little on his face and he said, "Well, I don't want to hear of it Killer, I don't like nicknames, because I like the way you say my name." Killer paused and Penguin caught the man's face turning a pink underneath those blonde hairs and Penguin laughed as he kissed the man who whispered his name in just the way he loved.

* * *

"You're sure about this right?" asked Killer as he kissed the red head's neck sweetly, and Penguin pulled his face back and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you and trust you more than anyone i've ever known, and I love you more than anything in this world." The flush on the blonde's face was a gift all on it's own, and Killer's eyes were seeable as they shined with a light that made Penguin know he had chosen the right man. "You always know the right thing to say to me to make me just melt," Killer said and the blonde had a small tear that came from him. There was so much love as they layed on his bed, Penguin beneath him who sat up slightly, wrapping his hands around him and whispering, "I love you so much." Killer felt his heart flutter as his hand twitch forward and for once let it do all the things it wished, he allowed himself to touch Penguin or rather the red head was allowing him to touch.

Killer cupped the red head's face and kissed him with all the love in his heart, the other man moaning and as they parted Penguin kissed at his jaw and under his eyelids where some small tear trails lay. Killer trailed his hand up under Penguin's tank top, his fingers feeling familiar skin as it raveled, but it was much more sensitive than before. His cold touch contrasting from the hot summer air around them, he was cold because he was somewhat scared. He didn't want to mess up as he laid the other man down again, his heart pounding wildly. "You're wearing too much clothing," Killer said and Penguin arched an eyebrow though it was less effective with the way Penguin was right now, ruby moist lips and very concentrated eyes, "So are you." In a mutual agreement they both stripped, Penguin looked over and felt his whole face flush, he was looking at perfection, Adonis in the human flesh.

"God dammit, you're going to give me self confidence problems looking all sexy and perfect like that," Penguin complained with a small chuckle as they converged again, his arms wrapping around Killer's thick neck. The tanned man smirked and chuckled a bit, "You truly know what to say to me, though I think you are perfect the way you are." Penguin laughed slightly and responded, "I heard love is blind, but you obviously can't see yourself correctly, because if you did you would realize you could do so much better than me." Killer looked worried for only a moment before responding, his green eyes lighting in a way that made Penguin's heart skip, "No one else could deal with me the way you do. If anything I think I am settling up having such a responsible and utterly irresistible boyfriend like you."

Killer giving butterfly kisses as he spoke over his jaw,his kisses getting harder so that Penguin sweet giggly reactions turned into hot breaths, "Are we really going to have our second big fight over which one of us is better?" Killer snickered, and said, "Our first fight wasn't a real fight." Penguin made a pouting face and said, "You threw Wire and Heat off a bridge, granted the bridge was low, but who does that kind of crazy shit anymore!" Killer let out a bark of laughter as he remembered Heat and Wire's face as they fell into the river, in fact,he should have done that earlier if he had known it would have been that funny.

"They deserved some discipline for making you cry about Shachi, because I'd rather see you smile," the blonde said snidely as his fingers ghosted the red head's face as his eyes became entranced by the pale skin and the allure of his blue eyes, like an ocean to get lost in as cliche as it sounds, "Dammit why do you make me so cheesy like this?" Penguin arched an eyebrow, of course his boyfriend would look sassy somehow even when they were being so honest, "You do the same to me, you have got some killer moves on you~" Killer burst out laughing and said, "Please, we are not going to start that up again!" Earlier that day they had started making bad puns off each other's names, it was so bad that Law and Kidd taped their mouths shut at work, saying they were tired of hearing it.

"Okay okay," Penguin said with a sweet smile as he kissed Killer once more, the blonde's hands caressing all the pale skin he could touch, enjoying the low moan from penguin as his hand slid past a nipple. Killer licked his lip as they parted and smiled, his hands coming to Penguin's front as he gently stroked the red head's member and the effect was instant. Penguin's head lolled back, his neck exposed to Killer's affectionate kisses as the paler man moaned, the vibrations reaching Killer in a very nice way. The red head's hands went around the tan man's neck and the other traveled down to touch at the dusty nubs and he twisted one, Killer bit a little into the red head's neck as the pleasure hit him.

Penguin shivered and let out a gasp as Killer whispered up to his ears, "follow me," and Penguin followed indefinitely as Killer dragged them both to the bed. Killer landed on his back and above him was Penguin who was on his hands and knees above him, and Killer couldn't help the comment, "Hey look you are actually taller than me for once." The red head flushed ion embarrassment and slight amusement as he said kindly, "You are such a blonde." Killer chuckled and stated wisely, "Now you're making fun of all smart blondes everywhere." The red haired man smirked and reached downward, touched Killer gently on his member before stroking it in his hand.

The blonde choked on a breath and smiled very feral looking, but Penguin laughed as the blonde choked out, "You little brat! You'll pay for that." Penguin purred back at his right ear, "I sure hope so, because otherwise that wouldn't be fair and you know how I feel about equality." Killer let out a sharp breath as the red head nipped his ear and around his ear. The blonde reached and grasped the man's behind, enjoying the small bucking motion from the red head when he did when it rubbed against his erection. They rubbed against each other, Penguin's hand instead going for the blonde's chest and ground himself on as he did all the motioning. Killer rasped out through the pleasure, "You look so good from down here Penguin," and Penguin gasped out a cry when Killer sat up to suck on Penguin's cold nipples, suddenly warming them.

"Killer," he whined out, but the blonde kept sucking and rolling them around on his tongue, before he switched to the other with a small smile as Penguin's hands grasped at his shoulder caps. "You sound so nice," Killer commented as he lowered himself, kissing the lean male as he descended. The red haired male made a desperate sounding gasp of Killer's name as the blonde completely took Penguin's member whole into his mouth. He felt the red head's hands in his hair, the hands telling him how much Penguin wanted a certain thing when they flexed into his scalp, he hummed in approval at the sounds that the red head was making above him. The red head gasping his name like a prayer as he came, Killer licking his lips to catch anything that remained as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a clear bottle.

"Are you sure about this Penguin," Killer asked once more as he came closer to the beautiful red head who smiled so wonderfully in bliss, "Of course, no matter what happens, i will always love you, even if you suck or have Killer moves." Killer giggled, but lubed up his fingers and rubbed them together to warm them up as he then circled Penguin's anus, they had only barely experimented with this. In fact any experimenting with this was done only by Penguin, but Killer wanted to try his best for the red head. His first finger slid in easily and killer admired the warmth with a groan coming from him as he imagined being deep within Penguin. he reached down and started to thrust that finger in and out while he crawled upward and kissed Penguin gently.

"I love you Killer, I really do," the red head said as they parted and Killer felt his vision blur with tears and their was instant panic on Penguin's face as he cupped his face, "Are you okay!?" The blonde nodded and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he closed his eyes and laughed a little saying softly, "I'm just so happy and I love you so much." Penguin laughed a little and wiped away the tears saying, "You are such a crybaby." The blonde nodded and said once more, "You make me so sappy, but I can't help but love every minute of it." Penguin smiled sweetly, his face red, but those bright blue eyes only looked at him, "You always know the right things to say to make me melt-ah!"

Killer's fingers started to move again and he had added another, Killer kissing Penguin deeply and another hand working the red head back up to hardness, his breath hot as they parted, "You are the best boyfriend in the world." The red head couldn't respond at all because at that moment Killer's fingers hit that special place that made Penguin see stars, "Touch me there again!" Killer looked interested and tried it again saying, "here?" just as Penguin made a very high pitched sound that made Killer shiver. Penguin looked at him with tears in those blue eyes and asked brokenly, "please touch me there again Killer, please!" It was desperate and Killer would be a fool to ignore the plea.

Soon Penguin was ready for him and so Killer slicked up his member and came close to Penguin and said softly, "Penguin," as he pushed in fully in one go, the red head gasping for breath, tears falling from him. The blonde knew he was in pain, so he kissed those lips that called to him so nicely and his hands found all those spots that made Penguin melt even more into his touch. Then, he started to move when Penguin nodded for him to move and Killer did just that, the warmth making him moan lowly. His hands clenching on the red head's hips in a way that him feel so happy, as he bucked into the other man to test how good Penguin really was feeling, he was graced with a hot sight indeed.

The red head clutching at Killer's abs, his eyes never leaving the sight of the red head, every twitch, every high pitched noise, Killer wanted to watch it all. He caught the perfect boyfriend for sure and he knew it as those blue looked down at him and he could just tell what Penguin wanted with only a look as he sat upward. The pale hands came from below, cupping his face and a deep kiss came from the red head, along with a sweet gasp as he thrusted into him again. "Killer," the voice was so broken from moaning and the rough sounds the paler man had made and Killer craved to hear it more, it was sweeter than anything he had ever listened to. "Penguin," he rasped back, his own voice mirroring the sounds, a low growl coming from him when Penguin began top kiss and bite at his ear, pale hands digging themselves into his scalp in the way Penguin knew drove him crazy.

He gave a particular thrust in the place where Penguin wanted it most when the red head screamed high in surprise and Killer began to aim for that special place, enjoying the sounds in the room as he rasped Penguin's name and the pale man complied by kissing him deeply. They were reaching a breaking point for them both, Penguin's high intakes of breaths, plus the sounds he made in between like gasps of breaths so the man could concentrate on the pure pleasure he was getting. The red head whispered his name and Killer did the same as he grasped the man's weeping member making Penguin give a choked gasp, Killer smiled and kissed at the man's throat only to have a sharp intake of breath as Penguin's fingers scratched down his chest.

The fingers catching on his nipple slightly sending a bit of pleasure that pushed him too far when he saw the way the red head staring at him so lovingly with those bright blue eyes, in an instant he remembered their conversation from a while ago when they asked what nickname they would give each other. He knew now as he stared at those blue eyes that made him cum in an instant, he whispered out brokenly, " Penguin!" The red head also came in that instant, his whimpering cry as he came staying in the blonde's mind forever as they both fell to the bed beside each other. Killer reached out once they were able to breath and move properly again, he reached out and brought Penguin next to him and cleaned him up with a rag the best he could and the man only groaned.

"Hey, I figured out something," Killer said, and Penguin looked confused and Killer elaborated, "You said when we were coming up with nicknames that I was your sunlight, and i used hero as yours. I think yours need to change to ocean, because you are so bright when I look your way and I warm you up and without you I feel lonely." Penguin smiled sweetly and patted Killer's hair and said, "Best nickname ever, I accept that, my bright sunshiney boyfriend." Killer smiled too and snuggled to sleep until they heard a scratching noise on the door and Penguin laughed as Killer glared angrily at the door and the blonde groaned. "You know they won't stop until you go out there or you open it up for them and pet them. I bet it's Steven," Penguin said as Killer opened the door and said with surprise, "Actually no, it's Greg." Killer picked up Greg and took him over to Penguin, where the cat curled up in Penguin's arm, Greg needlessly really loves Penguin.

* * *

"Hey Killer, I need you to check Greg's collar and make sure i put it on right," Penguin said to Killer and he walked into the bedroom and pulled the lamp from the floor to pick up the box on the ground and put it in his coat pocket, he breathed out and he felt himself sweat. This was the day, today was the day that Penguin was going to ask Killer to marry him, Killer who only gave and gave for him, he wanted to ask him. They had known each other and had been dating each other for 2 years, but Penguin knew that he wanted to marry Killer and if the blonde said no he was prepared to wait as long as he had to. He was going to propose at a convention they were both going to, it was a convention of flowers, because Penguin and Killer figured out they both liked flowers a lot and strawberries, they went to strawberry festivals too.

They were going to meet Shachi, Heat, Wire, Kidd and Law there, also Kid and Law eventually asked each other out. Apparently they both came into work with a black eye and some scratches and hickies and just said they were dating each other and it confused Penguin to this very day what happened for that to happen, but he enjoyed the speculations. Sometimes him and Shachi would still speculate while Kid would say they were wrong and Law as usual would only smirk at their thoughts and say," It would have been funnier if that was what happened," to Kidd who would usual respond with, "No, it wouldn't be!" It was funny, but it was a wonderful time in their lives and they had all changed, but they all worked in the same place, their shelters had done the impossible. They had combined the workplace into a veterinary clinic that specialized in birds and cats, try telling that to someone who won't laugh!

This was no time for laughing though as Penguin left with Killer to the flower festival and as soon as they got there, it was beautiful and Law said, "Hey everyone, we have to get a group picture." Kid protested as usual, but everyone was ready, and no one had any idea what Penguin was about to do, not even Shachi. Quickly, the hatted male turned to Killer and asked softly, "Do you love me Killer?" That got the blonde's attention and he said with no hesitation, "Of course I do." Law yelled, "Killer, Penguin, stop moving!" Penguin ignored him and asked, "Enough to stay with me for the rest of my life?" Killer looked surprised as Penguin got down on one knee and Law's eyes opened wide and a picture was snapped on accident at that moment.

Everyone that had heard the words turned to see Killer stunned and Penguin shaking a little as he held out a box with a ring, "HOLY SHIT PEN!" Shachi yelled as he looked at the moment with wide eyes of shock and cheer, Kid looked dazed and Wire smiled softly as Penguin spoke, "I love you. I love you and trust you more than anyone in this whole world. You are my sunshine, my light, my perfect boyfriend, but I...I love you so much and if you married me...I would...I would be able to die happy and if you can't answer me now or reject me now...I would wait forever Killer, because you are everything i ever want and as long as I have you...I can be happy, more than happy even...So-so..."

Killer was crying and so was Penguin, Penguin more so as Killer reached down and cupped his little boyfriend's face and gave him a kiss, wiping his tears, "You are too good to me. I'd be a fool not to marry someone as beautiful inside and out as you are, but I come with two cats and assholes for friends, hope you can handle that for the rest of your life with me." Penguin gasped and cried even more, burying his face into Killer's chest, and the man wrapped him there, burying his own face into the hatted male's head saying sweet things to each other, "I love you so much." The sound of Law snapping snapshots with his camera filling the air while Shachi hugged his two lovers, Kid coming over to Law and hugging him in an odd sweet gesture which he never did. "Kidd?" asked Law a little and the red head asked, "Am I gonna lose my best friend Law?" The voice was soft and Law chuckled and said, "Nope, in fact, I think you will gain an extra one."

* * *

"Hey Jean, are you watching the 3 new kittens?" Penguin asked and the cockatoo cooed at him and once again stared at the three cats, one a deep dark auburn, one a white color, and the third was a calico, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst. They were the new cats of the house, they had once been strays, but Penguin had picked them up and Killer had been more than happy to keep them. They had been in a very tall box and it said to a good home, and he brought them home. They were very well behaved and Killer and him cuddled up on the couch as a new show came on, the rain pounding on the window, Killer and Penguin were the happiest in the world in this moment, "I love you so much." Killer looked at him with a smile and chuckled, "I love you too."

They kissed each other softly and the cats all crowded around them and Jean bart perched behind Penguin, he had been allowed to adopt Jean with Law's permission and Killer didn't care, because the dark coloured cockatoo was sweeter than honey. It was perfectly domestic and it all started with a single look from Killer. A single look at a hatted male that sent his heart flying like bird as the man sang out to the bird with a smile that made the blonde's eyes light up. He found something beautiful and couldn't help thinking so, who knew that man was the very key to his happiness?

* * *

 **This is the end of it, i hope you all loved the one shot! The fluff level and love level is over 9000! I tried my best and I hope you enjoyed it Leena~**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
